A dark descent
by AuchMel
Summary: It's nowhere near home, especially sanity. What kind of world had they gotten themselves into? It's dark and bleak yet somewhat familiar to most, but unlocking things that's meant to stay hidden is never a good game to play. After all, it has happened before. Only this time there's not much of the mind to tear apart. Whose to say that drawing circles in the sand won't be better?
1. Chapter 1: Spain, Italy and Romano

The moon was high in the sky, indicating that it's already very late, there were also many stars out, illuminating the area, giving it a sort of fairy tale like glow. The faint sounds of crickets chirping on the ground echoed throughout the seemingly never ending forest as the wind swayed various flora into a slightly bended position, some animals have already huddled up into their homes as the nocturnal ones come out to enjoy their time in the outside world, chattering about with their unique noises while the fireflies flew in an entrancing dance of lights.

To say that this scenery wasn't beautiful would be a complete and utter lie, almost everyone could enjoy such a thing. But now wasn't really the time to stop and smell the flowers, oh he'd gladly do it any other day, just that in this situation it didn't feel appropriate at all.

The curtains slowly fluttered as a slight breeze entered through the old windows. The room felt somewhat heavy, as if something had sucked out the very life you'd usually feel in a quaint and cozy room, yet at the same time the situation was unfathomable. It was silent, not comfortably silent, it's the kind that would make your skin crawl as you realize that it's crawling into your mind, ripping at the very fabric of your delicate sanity until it's nothing but bits and pieces. There wasn't much light in the room, you'd barely see what was in front of you, but enough that you wouldn't start tripping on your own two feet.

Spain sat up straight on the bed he was previously lying down on, it did sink a bit making the Spanish nation question his current weight for a short second, but he just waved it off. He hasn't been eating _that _much tomatoes anyway, Romano would beat him to it. His bright olive eyes stared deep into the dimly lit room, trying to see or remember where exactly was _here_. He scraped his memory for anything at all about this strange new place, but looking back does get hard when you have centuries of memories piled up in your head, sometimes it just gets all jumbled.

Unfortunately for the Spanish nation he's having one of those days. Frustrated, he gave up his memory sweep and just swung off the bed, he'll probably remember later on….hopefully.

But he did notice something, this whole area he's in is nowhere near his land, it felt unfamiliar and unusually cold, in his land it's always somewhat warm and very welcoming, this place however almost had a feeling of dread and danger "Dios mio…what exactly have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled, unnerved by the situation. He started a mental check list, so first he wakes up in a dark room, he's not in his country, he can't remember anything, and he's probably alo- "Ve~" Spain blinked _'Ve?' _ he looked down on the 'ground', finally noticing how squishy it felt. Italy lay sprawled on the floor, Spain's foot was on his back, the sleeping Italian looked so peaceful despite the eeriness the place harbored.

At least there was something good amidst the bleakness right? Spain smiled, feeling a little relieved to see a familiar face, but his happiness was cut short just as soon as the current dilemma registered back into his brain, they shouldn't be here, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen if they don't find a way out soon. He knelt down to Italy's level, determined to get them out "Italy! Wake up, can you hear me?!" He shook the Italian a few times, trying to rouse the other up from his sleep.

It didn't take long until Italy started to twitch and turn, he blinked his eyes open, his vision was still blurry, he groaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room then at the person above him. At first he was confused, everything looked different, then he perked up when he saw Spain's smiling face "Oh hello Spain! What are you doing in my house?" The Spanish nation cocked an eyebrow in confusion, he stood back up and helped the Italian up as well "This isn't your house Italy…"

"Eh? Oh I guess that's why it looks a little funny! I just thought Romano did some redecorating while I was asleep! So where are we?" Spain shrugged, scanning the room again. There was only one bed, the one he woke up in, a fire place, some windows that were slightly opened as to let some air in, the walls were painted red along with a few dark flower patterns, in a way that it would look beautiful yet oddly unnerving, two side tables were found on either the bed's sides, there was also an old fashioned bookshelf and piano close to the door and lastly, a small round table and a single chair was positioned in the corner of the room.

It was rather bland so to speak, it just screamed dull all over the place, whoever lived here must have lacked excitement in their life or just had issues "By any chance, do you remember anything before I woke you up Ita?" Spain looked away from the room and back at the Italian in front of him, to his dismay Italy shook his head sadly "No, but I remember being with Germany first. Ve~ do you think he's here too?" Spain considered it, if Italy was here there was a possibility that Germany could be somewhere nearby, and to be honest, he wouldn't mind having the German around, what with all the things that could happen in a creepy place like this one, and he won't even dare start picking out the _best _case scenarios "R-Romano!" Italy suddenly ran from Spain and into a corner in the room, obviously distressed. Spain looked up from his thoughts and briskly walked towards the direction Italy scampered off to.

"Lovi?!" He was instantly on his knees, looking over the second Italian. Like his brother before, he was unconscious, Spain started to try and wake him up just the same way he did Italy "Lovi! Lovi hey open your eyes! Boss Spain is here! Uhm" He leaned down and listened for Romano's heartbeat, fearing for the worst, thankfully it was there but the problem of his unconsciousness still stands "Ita! Close your eyes!"

"Ve? Why?"

"I'm going to attempt CP-OOF!" Unbeknownst to Spain, Romano had snapped his eyes open a little while ago and heard him. He instantly bolted up and gave the Spaniard an uppercut, causing the other country to stumble back and yelp in pain "YOU DISGUSTING TOMATO BASTARD! I WASN'T EVEN DROWNING FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He yelled angrily while his face started to go red with embarrassment. Like hell he'll let Spain off with only a warning later. Italy squealed and jumped on his brother, hugging him tight "Romano! I was worried you weren't going to wake up! This place is scary and I don't have any emergency pasta or pizza with me! What if we get stuck here forever?! I don't like this place! Where's Germany?! Can we go home now please, I'm hungryyyy! Where is this place anyway?!"

It would have been hard for anyone else to understand Italy's fast speech, fortunately for the two countries with him they were already used to it. Romano scoffed when he finished looking around "We're in a sorry excuse for a hotel that's where!" The two started to chatter about what the place was, ignoring the poor Spaniard rubbing his chin as he struggled to stand up. Although he was used to something like this, his little Lovi's punches get harder and harder as he grew up. He popped his chin back into place and stood in the middle of the two Italians "N-No no Lovi, we're not in a hotel. It's not happy enough, and we really need to get out soon…" Romano blinked. Did the tomato bastard actually sound…serious? Usually he'd do something retarded wherever he went, so why not now?

Spain pushed past the two Italians, something was itching at him and it wasn't anywhere near good. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to the two younger countries with him, he'll do everything he can to ensure nothing will ever happen to the two of them. He was the boss after all. He stopped in front of the door and gripped at the knob and turned it, but to no avail, it was locked "Damn…I can't open it" The two brothers glanced at each other before walking to Spain's side "Che! You're just not trying hard enough!" Romano spat, crossing his arms.

"Ve~ fratello be nice! Spain's trying his best!" Italy protested, clinging unto Spain's free arm while he pouted at his brother. Romano scowled at him but didn't say anything else. The Spaniard on the other hand tried turning the knob a few more times, but the door wouldn't be opening anytime soon. Alarms went off in his head, this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Back in his pirate days this was actually close to normal but still very dangerous.

His senses went on high alert, knowing well enough that being trapped in a room was no tea party "It's no use, we need a key for this door" He gave the two a stern look "I want both of you to try and look for something that can help pry this door open, or maybe a key if we're lucky" Romano scoffed, pulling Italy away from Spain "A key? What sort of idiot would leave a key in a room that's supposed to be locked huh? Oh wait, you" It's not like the Italian really intended to be mean, it's just that the thought of getting locked up in a room with; a. nothing to eat or drink, b. the two currently with him and c. there are clearly no toilets here which is going to be a **huge **matter that he definitely did not want to discuss.

Spain ignored the younger's comment "It's not unheard of Lovi, let's just look okay?" Italy nodded excitedly, the thought of exploring a room like this could be fun in it's own way. Romano rolled his eyes and grumbled something to himself before turning heel to look over the bookshelf, there's nothing to do other than that anyway. Italy happily followed after his brother but went to check on the bed when he thought he saw something 'shiny' somewhere near it, the bed probably won't last long with the fast pace Italy used to look through it. Spain decided to start with the side tables, the first one didn't really have much except a few neatly folded clothes, the second one though had something rather interesting.

It was a bottle of…actually he didn't know what it was exactly. There was a little bit of green liquid of some sort inside it, and it glowed (?) in a way where it wasn't so obvious unless you put it close to your face. He decided to just keep it for now, God knows what it's for but it could be something they could use to their advantage if ever needed. Spain sighed "What am I thinking? It's not like we're going to war…." Before any unsettling thought wormed it's way through his mind, someone screamed.

"WAH!" He jumped and almost rammed into the wall. Spain stood up instantly and looked back to the brothers "Italy?! What happened?!" He ran to the sniveling Italian on the floor, staring wide eyed at something in front of him. He flung at Spain and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, still sniffling "I-I was searching f-for the key, a-and when I o-opened the closet this….this body came f-flying out! A-and…and!" Spain shushed the Italian and rubbed circles on his back in an effort to comfort the distraught boy.

Romano stood beside them and blanched at the sight of the dead body halfway out the closet, he said a silent prayer for the poor guy "There there, don't look at it okay? Shh, it's over now" Spain helped Italy up again, making sure he wouldn't see the body anymore, and placed him on the bed, he wouldn't let the younger look around again after _that_ event. And if there was a body stuffed in a closet, then he was right about this place being dangerous, all the more reason to get out of this room and escape.

Meanwhile, Romano had finished saying his prayer for the unfortunate soul, he glanced at his brother on the bed, keeping his eyes closed while soft hiccups came out of his mouth, there were still traces of tears on his face. He tsked and walked up to the body, grimacing when the stench of rotting flesh hit his senses. He covered his nose and stuffed it back into the closet, it could be a worse place to be rested in right?

"This place is definitely fucked up" He said out loud, originally only meaning for it to be a small thought. Spain nodded in agreement, looking back at poor Italy who had to sit it out for now "Hey bastardo! What the hell is this?" Romano walked up to the Spaniard and showed him some sort of cylinder, he took it from him and turned it over a few times "I dunno Lovi, but hold on to it just in case okay?" Romano shot him a disapproving look, he snatched the cylinder back and stuffed it into his pocket then returned to his searching.

Italy had already gotten out of the bed and had decided to sit on the chair in the corner of the room, refusing to look at the closet on the other side, he picked something up from the ground and just swung it around, instantly lifting his spirits. It seems to be a lantern. It relieved Spain to know that the Italian was starting to forget about that chilling ordeal, thank heavens for his short attention span. The country approached the piano near the door, he coughed once because of the dust.

He blew on the old instrument before lifting it's cover up, and to his happiness he found a key jammed in between two of the piano's, well, keys "I found it!" He exclaimed, taking it out and holding it up triumphantly. Romano clapped slowly in an unamused manner while Italy clapped in the most hyperactive way possible as he hopped off the chair and back with the two other countries, bringing the lantern with him. When they were both safely behind him, Spain inserted the key into the lock and clicked it open. The door creaked loudy as it opened, revealing a long dark corridor outside, darker than the room they were in.

Italy let out a terrified squeak and hid behind his brother who in turn hid behind Spain. Said country looked around and stepped outside with the other two, even though the windows were closed there was a chill draft passing through, enough to give you goose bumps, the moon provided little light that could only reach a few places until it got eaten by the darkness. There were paintings he couldn't recognize adorning the walls and a few statues stood proudly at the sides.

The whole surroundings were just as bland as the room was except it lacked even more if that was actually possible "Ita, you found a lantern right? Can I have it?" Italy nodded and lifted it up, handing it over to him. The Spanish country looked the lantern over, it was of old design and you actually needed oil for this one, which wasn't good news seeing as finding oil even back then was already such a hassle. But at least this one had some in it, but it won't last forever, Spain made a mental note to not waste it so much. He lit it up, surprised when it actually gave off a good amount of light, he looked back at the two behind him for any signs of them willing to proceed "What are you waiting for tomato bastard? A battle cry?! Just go already!" at least some things never change. The three countries proceeded down the dark hall, cautious not to make any loud noises.

The whole place was creepy enough as it is and with only a lantern that could run out of oil any time, illuminating their path, it was likely that odds were against them. They don't even know if someone, or something, else was in here "T-This place is scary" Italy whimpered, clutching his brother's shirt

"Like we didn't know that already!"

"Be quiet you two! Who knows what's in here!"

"Oh yeah? And what…could that…be…." A loud moan like sound echoed through the halls, dear God it sounded as though something was _dying_, then eerie silence came next. The three were looking behind them, where the noise came from, wide eyed and silent. Italy grew frightened and prepared to take his white flag out, hoping whoever it was would let him go free, only to have Romano stop him and glare at him. They stared into the never ending darkness behind them, unable to see what lies beyond the black abyss they were staring at "Y-You guys heard that right?" Spain sputtered out.

"I-Is it gone?" A horrifying scream suddenly came next, Italy clamped a hand onto his mouth to keep himself from screaming as well, but nothing stopped him from jumping on his brother out of fear, causing the two brothers to stumble to the ground. Spain held the lantern tight, pressing his lips into a thin line, he helped the other two up but made sure they were at his sides "Quick, we have to leave"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! this is actually a first for me writing in this site, but I've seen enough works to know this place is just wow /sparkles in awe/ Besides that, there is a lack of this crossover in this world and I just really like reading this kinds of stories, so I thought I'd give it a shot why not? and I'm not sure how authors notes tradition usually goes here but uh, review, judge or whatever you guys do around here. It is appreciated friend! (though not spams or flags or just plain hate mail) I hope this chapter isn't all that bad at least. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2: Others?

"I-Iggy…did you hear that?" Somewhere else far from the three before, two others found themselves in the same situation. America clung on to England's shirt as they crept through the dark hallway, both careful not to make any sudden sounds, the Englishman growled at his companion- promptly ignoring his first question- when he started to feel the other's fingers dig into -not only his shirt- but his skin "America! Let go! You're starting to hurt my shoulders!" The blonde behind him frantically shook his head "N-No way dude! Who knows what's in there! The-the hero's gotta protect his sidekick y-yeah? I'll be able to save y-you quicker this way" It was really starting to test the elder nation's patience. Sure okay, the idiot can be brave at most times, but here? Doubt it.

Come to think of it, how did they come here? And where in the world is _here_? America doesn't seem to know either so it's not his fault, though it might be, and if it is he _definitely _wouldn't ever agree to accompany his former charge to 'explore' or 'conquer' a place like this, that'd be too silly. It might have been worth something during it's glory days but it's nothing but a collapsing disaster waiting to happen now. His mind switched back to the present. The British man spun around, shaking the American off him in the process. The lantern he held spilled some of it's oil when he did, though only a few drops "Since when was I your sidekick? And who might I ask got you off that tree?"

America pouted at him and looked at a window instead so he could avoid the man's gaze "…You did….." Earlier before, England woke up sprawled on the floor in the middle of a dark hallway, his mind felt shattered and his vision was blurry, all he could hear was constant ringing in his ears. The green eyed blond had a hard time standing up since he seemed to have lost his balance, he could have missed the frantic yelling and fast knocking on a nearby window if he hadn't smashed his face into it and saw the younger country clinging for dear life on a tree branch that was about ready to snap. Needless to say, they both almost fell if it weren't for the British nation's boot getting stuck on the windowsill.

England smiled at the reply and walked ahead of the still pouting nation, it took the American five seconds to realize the other was already walking before catching up to him "Exactly, now quit dawdling and let's try to find an exit, I still have duties back home and I doubt the prime minister will appreciate me gone" Silence followed the two, a comfortable one at least, but America- being the self proclaimed hero he is- had an itching feeling that soon, oh very soon, they'll be face trouble. It didn't take long until they reached a big red door at the end of the hallway, it looked different from the others, fancier if they'd say so themselves "Dude, that thing is huge" England rolled his eyes at him then reached for the doorknob, it creaked a bit, like there was something jamming it, making it hard for the Englishman to open it. At some point it did, but only a little bit so he had to try and pry it open a bit more "You could help you know?" He looked up at his companion.

America shook his head "I'll be the lookout! So you just hang tight while I fend of the evil things that could come kay?" The elder nation scowled at him but bit his tongue, if the younger wanted to play make believe then so be it, once he gets this door open he'll just slam it into the American's face, yes that's a good plan. While the green eyed nation worked on the door, America looked into the halls they left behind, shuddering at how quickly the darkness engulfed it once the little illumination from the lantern couldn't reach it anymore. What freaked him out is how the darkness seems to be moving ever so slowly towards them, like little black tendrils curling out and stretching to reach them just to drag them back into the darkness.

'_UGH! Stop thinking about that!' _He mentally screamed, it really won't do him any good if he just started scaring himself. So to distract him from the potentially horrifying thoughts, he started to hum a happy tune- while listening to England curse a bit behind him when he gained a scratch or two from the creaky old door, which was hilarious by the way- and he even twirled around a bit to try and lighten himself up _'See? Not so bad! Something's only as scary as you think it is! This place is nothing! It's just a castle! Oh maybe there's a princess at one of the towers! I bet she's been sleeping for a long time, waiting for her knight in shining armor. I'm no knight but I'm a hero! And it's my duty to save a damsel in distress! Haha!' _ He grinned at his own thoughts, now currently imagining what the princess would look like and the dragon he has to fight to save her.

No sooner had his eyes darted back into the darkness did a loud moan like sound eerily echo through the halls, followed by a slight breeze. His happy feelings instantly disappeared, replaced by a cold chill crawling up his spine like a spider would, brushing past his neck and spreading all over his body. His eyes widened in surprise at the feeling, and sound, that attacked his senses. He could feel his heart pound madly in his chest, every breath he took was like inhaling deeply during an arctic storm, his body went numb and cold, frozen on the spot, every hair on his arms and legs seemed to stand up as he stared back into the approaching darkness.

He rarely got this scared, even when it came to horror movies, creepy places, and sometimes games, he _never _ got this scared. The last time he ever felt this way was when he thought his life was about to end, that he'd cease to exist, or if he'd lose something/someone important. That alone told him something was wrong. So terribly, terribly _wrong_. And it's coming in fast. His eyes was so locked in the dark that at one point, he swore it was going to crawl to his location and swallow him whole, he even started to question if the lantern England was holding still had oil. Then something came out of the never ending abyss.

It was some sort of creature with a stretched out mouth and visible decaying teeth, he looked horribly mutilated and deformed, wrapped in some bandages or whatever it was holding the monstrosity together, one of it's hands looked swollen and had long claws that looked sharp enough to cut through steel, it was caked with blood and he didn't even want to know who's it is. It's eyes looked a bit out of place on it's head, like it was ready to come out, it reminded him a bit of a cat the way it looked slit. The creature growled, a sound so unfamiliar and chillingly terrifying, America's mouth opened up in a silent scream, but he couldn't find his voice.

The creature picked up pace, even from at a far distance it looked as if it was starting to get closer and closer, the darkness surrounding it making it look like a white and bloody ghost advancing towards them, it almost glowed with the help of the moonlight seeping through windows. It became visible when it passed the windows then disappeared when it passed the darkness. The younger nation's body shook violently, alarms blaring loudly in his head, the creature was running. _Running. _And it's gaze was locked on them. The younger nation finally got the feeling back in his stiff feet, he yelled loudly and practically flung himself at England who was still working on the door, unaware of the danger. They both flopped to the ground in a tangle of limbs, with America desperately trying to disentangle them like a trapped wild animal "Bloody hell America! What are you-" He was cut off with a foot to his face. America's head whipped back up once he got his leg free, the creature was almost near and it was already stretching it's hands out to capture them, he felt sweat trickle down the side of his face as he flailed around once more to get himself free.

"_**FUCK!" **_He swore loudly and managed to get his other leg and right arm free. England had glanced up as well and saw the creature coming towards them and was now in a mild state of frozen fear. America got himself free and turned towards the door, he yanked and pulled it with all his strength but it wouldn't budge, he grunted and even found himself screaming until it finally popped open, he jumped inside the next room but stopped short when he noticed his companion wasn't beside him "ENGLAND!" He looked down at the elder nation still on the floor, eyes wide and staring at the approaching danger . The creature was only a mere ten feet away from them. America knelt in front of England and hastily slapped the other across the face, making the Englishman's head whip to the side "SNAP OUT OF IT GODDAMN YOU!" He hauled himself and his former caretaker up and bolted towards the next room.

England got out of whatever trance he was in and remembered to pick up the lantern when he was pulled inside the room. America ran back to the door and started to push it closed, the heavy door creaked and seemingly groaned in disapproval of the forced action, but the country was relentless and kept pushing. The creature growled again, sensing what it's prey was trying to do, and rammed itself on the door once it was close enough, America was sent to the ground at the impact, the creature's claw entered through the small crack and started prying the door open "SHIT!" America stood up again and pushed at the door, unwilling to be trapped in a room with that monstrosity, England stood up and helped him as well, both of them pushing against the creature at the other side of the door "ONE…MORE…PUSH!" America grunted and pushed with all his might.

His arms started to hurt and shake from all the pushing, and he felt as though his toes might break off with how he's been trying to take a hard step forward only to be pushed back slowly, but it didn't matter as long as _that _couldn't come in. With the help of England they managed to make the creature retreat it's claw, and with one last moan it seemingly disappeared. The door finally shut closed, leaving the two nations panting and trying to shake off the shock and temporary terror that gripped on to their entire being. America slid down the door while England steadied himself on a nearby table. They felt their pounding hearts starting to calm down, their breathing leveled but the cold and chilling feeling never left.

"W-What was that..t-thing?!" The American asked through pants. England glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, trying to shake off the gut wrenching feeling of fear, he leveled himself and took off his hand from the table to join the younger nation "How would I know? A-and I think I'd rather not look into it….look, now that we know we're in danger, all the more we should find a way out of this place. No complaints I presume?" America nodded shakily and tried to stand back up, using the door as a guide "Nope…." His eyes flickered to something on the floor, he groaned and pointed at it "Man we broke it!" England quirked an eyebrow before following the American's gaze. There on the floor was the lantern, now with a big shattered part on it's side while it's oil gushed out and stained the floor. England walked towards it, he lifted up the broken lantern and sighed "I think it broke when you threw your fat arse at me earlier, it useless now…" He set the lantern aside and faced his companion again "I suppose we'll have to venture on without it"

"What?! With that thing running around all crazy murdery?! No way!"

"Uh yes way, and I do believe you said you'd have no complaints from now on, was I wrong?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer, it was hard to see the expression on the younger's face since the moonlight could only do so much, but he was certain there were conflicting feelings conveying in front of him right now "Yeah but…do you really want to go on in the dark with that thing here?" England frowned, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, he knew he was shaking but he had to show some bravery, at least for both of them else they'll be sitting ducks, he'd never let anything harm America "I really resent the idea as well, but we have to move on, what if that creature comes back to finish the job America? I don't want to take my chances" America sighed and nodded "I understand….but this time we gotta be alert" They shared a silent agreement and turned to the door just across the room they entered, it was fairly large and full of bookshelves lined with various books. On any other day, England would have stopped to read some of them, but this isn't just any other day "Let's hurry now, but quietly, we don't want that thing following us…."

* * *

"We are lost da?" Russia swung his pipe back and forth, his usual happy childlike smile never leaving his face, but at the same time it screamed _'I fucking hate this situation' _Japan turned around, noticing the other nation's shift in mood, he shook his head and made him stop swinging his pipe so dangerously fast in a back and forth motion "Russia-san please, I do not like this situation more than you do, but we have to stay calm. Being anything else will only cause us unwanted stress and the probability of an even more dangerous situation if we panicked" They were in a corridor just below the other two nations from earlier, they had found each other wandering around a cellar and have stayed together since they were the only ones there. Japan had woken up inside a dusty cabinet in a place built with stone while Russia was stuffed into an iron maiden and luckily hadn't hit the spikes while he was asleep due to the thing being a bit open.

Russia shook his head and held his pipe close to his chest "No, I think we are not alone, something is here" Japan sighed, knowing that he couldn't waver the nation's judgment now, he lifted his phone up and turned on the flashlight, he still had a full charge but he knew he shouldn't waste it, the light illuminated through the hall, looking around every corner "There is nothing here but us Russia-san" Said nation stayed silent, eyes focused on the front of the corridor. The raven haired country frowned and continued walking forward, the taller nation following him close behind.

Although he still had a small disliking for the larger country he had to cooperate with him now, they were in an unfamiliar place with no memory of ever coming here, and it's dangerous to go on alone, this castle just had the words 'sinister' hanging in the air wherever they went. Japan would glance back at the Russian from time to time, noticing how much he clenched and unclenched his hands on the pipe, he learned from past experience that it was the other's way of showing tenseness or a sense of impending danger, the latter did not fit in well with him at all. They still wandered corridors after corridors even as minutes passed by, none held any interest whatsoever, all looked the same, and Japan started to wonder if they just went in circles.

Russia was the first to break the silence "Japan-" The shorter country held up his hand before the other finished "No Russia-san, I will not become one with you. This situation is too inappropriate for you to be asking such a thing" The purple eyed man shook his head and gripped onto the island nation's shoulder "Not not that, I have bad feeling for this corridor" Japan looked up and waved his cellphone around to see if anything was there, absolute nothing, what was the Russian talking about? "Russia-san, there is nothing-" He turned his head around to face the taller man, but was instead met with the sight of the other swinging his pipe towards him for a direct blow on the head. His eyes widened then shut as it came close.

_PING!_

He flinched at the loud sound, indicating it had harshly collided with something , but he oddly didn't feel any pain. Slowly he opened his eyes, unsure if he just went numb with pain from the pipe hitting his head hard. Once his eyes were fully opened, he saw a body of an unknown man on the floor and Russia's bloody pipe close to his face "It was flying towards us, you should be thanking me da?" Japan stuttered, snapping out of his shock, he bowed his head respectfully "A-Arigato Russia-san"

"No problem comrade" Russia smiled at him and went ahead, pipe still at the ready. The Japanese nation straightened himself again and caught up with the nation, walking beside him this time. He _is _grateful for the Russian saving him, but it had some suspicion bubbling up in his chest. As politely as he could he asked a question "How did you know that body was coming Russia-san?" Said nation made a humming sound and tilted his head back a bit "I know many things, and knowing if enemy is near is one" Japan made an 'ah' sound and said nothing after. After more mindless wandering they picked up on loud, frantic and stomping footsteps above them, shaking the roof a little bit.

"CHIGI! RUN FASTER!" The two countries looked up, hearing the scream tear through the once thick silence of the castle "Was that Romano-san?" Multiple footsteps came together, running over their heads, followed by equally heavy footsteps of something unknown, then a small moan, and a loud slam of a door last. "It appears we are not fully alone" Japan nodded at the other's statement and briskly walked ahead of the other "If Romano is here then there may be others with him! We must find them and group together" Russia laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from proceeding "No, something is coming" A creature came out from the darkness, same one that attacked America and England.

Japan let out an undignified squeak as Russia pushed him to the side and swung his pipe up to strike. The creature snarled and held out it's claws, it ran until it was close enough to land a blow, Russia slammed his pipe down as quickly as he could before it could do anything, but instead of blood being spilt, the creature just burst into dust "Strange creature da?" He took back his pipe just as the dust began to clear. Japan stood frozen, legs threatening to give out under him, unable to comprehend what just happened "What was-"

"That thing? I do not know, but it will come back" Japan gaped at the other country "Come back? But Russia-san you destroyed it!" The Russian smiled and shook his head "Nope, something like that cannot be destroyed easy, it will come back" The raven haired nation nodded numbly, wanting to just pretend that never happened. They went further down the hall until it came to point where it split into two sides "We will be finding the others now da?" Japan blinked then made a small 'ha' sound "Er, yes, if I could remember that scream, it came from Romano-kun, and it looks as though he's in the floor above us. I remember seeing a staircase…there" He pointed at the right hall and walked down with Russia close behind "We need to figure out how we got here and why. I'm sure the others that are here may have an answer better than ours, let's just hope for the best" Russia chuckled and shook his head "But we have no answer, is not zero and zero still zero?" Japan sighed and looked down on his phone. _No signal. _"That is what I am afraid of…."

* * *

**A/N: not giving up on this! I wanted to post sooner but here's what happened. 1. Writer's block 2. Exams 3. A classmate gave my school a viral disease and I unfortunately picked it up too. Welp there we go~**


End file.
